It's time
by bunny88rosemagic
Summary: Serena has reach a point in which she can't handle it anymore. Darien has been acting different and she's tired of waiting for him to come around. Would Darien step up his game or would he lose Serena forever? one-shot.


Okay guys… I'm completely lost… I have writers block and I have no idea how to continue with my other story, at this points I have only one option and that's starting the whole thing, I wont' be doing any big changes just re-reading and hopefully fixing any mistakes I made in the beginning. Always keep in mind that I started that story about seven years ago, I used to have a different username but someone how I lost track of passwords and usernames.

Now this story is something that I been meaning to write but I never got a chance to get to it. I really hope you guys like it. It's just a one-shot.

* * *

Title: It's time  
Date:May 29, 2013  
Summary: Serena has reach a point in which she can't handle it anymore. Darien has been acting different and she's tired of waiting for him to come around. Would Darien step up his game or would he lose Serena forever?

* * *

The lights of the city were making it difficult for her to make it to her destination. She tried her best to control her tears but remembering the events that took place a few hours ago were painful. She started to pick up the pace and soon she found herself running, as the sky turned gray and rain started to pour. Not really noticing or even bother by the fact that her clothes were wet, she closed her eyes and felt hot tears coming down to her cheeks, blinking a few times so her vision would become a little bit clear; not achieving that she took her sleeve tried to wipe out her tears.

After a few minutes of running, she made a right turn and was finally able to see it. Bright post lamps showing the way up to lake, not a single person insight, which in her opinion it was better that way, not one to bother her by asking question that she didn't want to answer. Slowing down her pace, her body acknowledge the tiredness of the running, so she made her way up to a bench under a tree; of course it didn't protect her from the rain but she just couldn't run anymore.

"Serena" said a male voice. She was shocked to hear someone calling her name but what caught her by surprised was the person whose voice belonged to.

Getting up from the bench, trying her best to not look at the person standing right in front of her. She was about to run once again but he was blocking her. Stepping to the right, she knew she could out run him and so did he.

"Please don't go" he pleaded.

Standing there, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore, closing her eyes she tilted her face down to her right. Arms to her side, fist closed, trying to gain courage to face him. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked up. There standing in front of her, in wet clothes looking down at her, was Darien Shields. His black hair all messed up and wet, dark blue eyes looking right into hers. She knew right away that she should've made her escape when she had the chance. But it was time to talk things through.

"Saying I'm sorry won't change anything." her voice was low but he was able to hear the pain in her words.

"I know, but I am truly sorry; I'm a jerk" he tried to joke about it but Serena wasn't having it.

"No DARIEN, you were a jerk. I can't continue like this. Treating me like a child. Heck you treated Rini better than how you're treating me. I'm tired of this game; you know all the rules yet it seems that I'm always the one adjusting to it. I'm the only one that is trying to keep this relationship, or whatever we have, from sinking."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about" the expression in his face it was all it took for Serena to lose her cool, bringing her fist up, she started to hit his chest as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sick of it. I know the girls think I'm worthless and I don't deserve to be their princess. I know I'm a klutz, I'm not smart and I know I'm not beautiful. But … but for you to embarrassed me like that, in front of all those people; it hurt. Am I not allow to talk to guys? Make new friends? Meet new people?…"

He was taken by surprise, had he really acted so bad. He was thinking of a way of how to tell her how afraid he was of losing her, how much in love he was with her. But Serena wasn't about to let him speak so he decided to wait until she was done.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate to see you with your co-workers, female co-workers, when you get out of the hospital? Or when we go out how your female friends kiss your cheek even though I'm right next you? Or how much it hurts that they think I'm too childish for someone as sophisticated as you?…Don't you think is a little unfair? Specially the fact that you don't seem to care about me when we're together but the moment a guy looks my way or comes up to me you act like a protective and loving boyfriend"

By now she had stopped hitting him, hands still on his chest, she lowered her head on top of her hands. She was not longer crying, but her body was shaking. Placing his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him.

"Serena, I know that apologizing for the way I acted isn't going to work, is not going to justify how I been treating you. You're right is not fair but not other girl would hold my heart like you do, I don't care about them. What I can stand is the fact that you don't see yourself clearly… You are the most gorgeous woman ever. I'm afraid of losing you. You're perfect, sweet, loving and a really smart woman. Any guy would be lucky to have you yet here you're with me, when you could be with some else. Every time we go out guys look at you, I might not know what they're thinking but is not difficult to guess…."

Pushing herself away from him, she looked up to look at his face. Shaking her head, she started to talk again. "NO… You just don't see it. I need you to trust me… I love you Darien. I do… but…"

Without giving her a chance to continue he pulled her once again, his lips meeting hers.

Few seconds later both pulled apart. "I left you once and it hurt me, I couldn't do anything to protect you. Then he came along. You were suffering and I wasn't there to make you feel better, yet he was able to pulled you out of your depression. It wasn't impossible for him not to fall in love with you, and he did. I'm afraid to lose you. Serena your brought happiness to my life and without you I feel lonely. Yet deep down I knew I couldn't keep you from ever going away… … I just want to be ready, just in case you ever decide to leave me"

She had never seen him cry. She then understood why he was acting so cold towards her. He was trying to push himself away from their relationship.

"But you forgot a simple thing. You've been trying to protect yourself from hurting that you didn't notice that you've been hurting me. I will never stop loving you, you're stuck with me Shields. You stole my heart…"

"Serena you have mine" He smiled, his eyes never leaving hers. "I guess we should've talked about this before… but you need to see yourself more clearly. Serena you're gorgeous. I know I haven't taken our relation ship more serious, that I haven't been there for you a lot of times but I promise that from now on I will always be there. YOU ARE MY PAST, PRESENT, AND MY FUTURE. I love you Serena" as he finished, he met his lips with hers. Serena closed her eyes and for the first time in months, she was finally happy. She nuzzled in his neck while his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"You're not getting off so easily Shields" he chuckled.

"Let me guess,… shopping, dates and movies?" Serena looked up at him and smiled.

"you're also cooking every night for a month, I expect something different every day"

"Well I know what my first meal would be, spaghetti and meatballs."

The rain hadn't stopped, a cold breeze went by and Serena shivered. Putting an arm around her waist he motion for her to start walking.

It took them less than ten minutes to get to the Arcade, opening the doors he led her towards a booth. Serena slide in first then Darien followed. A few seconds later Andrew, Darien and Serena's friend, made his way up to them.

"Hi guys, what the hell happen to you guys? You know what knowing you guys I don't think I wanna know. I'll bring you guys something warm to drink" Darien and Serena looked at each other and just smile, while Andrew walked away muttering something they didn't catch.

The doors to the Arcade opened again, of course they didn't notice, which also meant that they hadn't see the person that made it's way up to their booth.

"Dr. Shields, why did you left the party so soon?" said a tall brunette by name of Allyson.

Serena didn't look up, she knew that voice too well. Darien in the other hand, just pulled Serena closer to him and kissed her, completely ignoring the question.

"DARIEN!" Allyson tried once again and this time she was happy when he looked up to her.

"What do you want Allyson? Can you see I'm with my girlfriend? And if you don't mind arranging with the hospital and telling them that I'm going to take some time off, I'm taking my amazing, beautiful girlfriend to Paris."

Serena finally looked up to him. "We're going to Paris?! Darien you're the best, you're definitely taking me shopping tomorrow" Darien just nodded, Allyson completely forgotten.

"I told you, you're my reason to live and I'll make it my main goal to always make you happy, I love to see you smile"

"I have no idea how you're going to top the next one"

He smirked "OH, I'll think of something"

He of course, already had something in mind, a little black box that at that moment was sitting inside his left pocket.

* * *

Please Read and Review


End file.
